The pharmacological activities of an extract of Polyporus umbellatus, a mushroom indigenous to China, have been investigated extensively by the National Institutes of Pharmaceutical Research & Deveolopment. Polyporin A, a polysaccharide purified from the extract, has been shown to have immunomodulatory and antitumor activities and is currenlty in clinical trials in China. The compound has been shown to be effective when administered during or after chemotherapy or radiotherapy in the treatment of malignant tumors. The Hipple Cancer Research Corporation has obtained quantities of this compound sufficient for in vitro evaluation of its immunohematological effects, of its clinical toxicity and of its potential as a commerical product. In Phase I of this project, Polyporin A will be evaluated to determine its direct immunomodulatory effect on cells of the immune systems. Effects of the compounds will also be determined in vitro on cells of the hematopoietic system. The cytoprotective effect of the compound will be determined on normal human bone marrow in the presence of anti-AIDS drugs. Finally, the feasibility of utilzing Polyporin A as an anti-AIDS agent or adjuvantal agent will be established. In Phase II of the project, Polyporin A, if found to show sufficient promise, will be brought forth in a technology transfer fashion to the ethical pharmaceutical industry for purchase and use in clinical immunohematology.